The Demon & The Human
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: AU! Furihata was found by Akashi when he was sick. Unknown to Furihata, Akashi was actually a demon in an unstable state. One day, Akashi turn berserk and uncontrollable. No one was able to able to change him and there's no choice to kill him with the wisdom Furihata's parents left. How will Furihata save Akashi? Who will stay die in the process, Akashi or Furihata? AkaFuri!


**A/N: Okay, I know i must no do this but I'm just.. too bored orz. I've got nothing to do.. My mind was still blank to get more ideas for my other fic and here, came out this idea. I will post the next chapter of this fic randomly whenever I want so just wait for it..**

**Btw, sorry for the crappy title.. ugh... just ignore it orz.**

**Hope enjoyy :3**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket!**

**Warning: OOC-ness, yaoi, bad grammar + description!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the peaceful village of Teiko, a redhead was seen sipping his hot green tea peacefully. His wooden sliding door was open as he let fresh air in so he could felt the air that makes him so peaceful. He also enjoys watching the trees swinging from right to left as the leaves slowly fell down from the tree branch.

It's combination was perfect, making his sight delightful calming. How he really like the silent as it was pleasant and relaxing. Shooing away all his stress from all the works and also the noisiness that usually happened in his house.

But then, a loud knock was heard from his house wooden door. He ignore it. But as he ignore it, the knock just keep getting on louder.

He sighed and was a annoyed then anyone dare to interrupt his peaceful time. He walked towareds the door and open the lock as he finally reach the entrance. Finally he opening the door to see whom was knocking his door.

"Who is it? What d-"

But his words are cut when suddenly a weak figure fall unto him. He was surprise at the sudden event and luckily, he quickly regain his balance so he and the new figure didn't fall to the hard rocks. He hug the figure so that the figure didn't fall to the floor, pressing the smaller's head to his chest, keeping both of the steady. But something bother him a bit, every inch of his body was wet, although there's no rain.

"What are you doing?" Asked the annoyed Akashi and pulled the smaller figure from his chest. His eyes narrowed a bit as he slowly let the shorter figure go but failed since the smaller figure keep on standing unbalance and a couple of times almost fall.

"I…I.. He-help.." Said the shorter boy as he look straight to Akashi with a very small, weak voice. His brown eyes looked so hurt and weak. His face, look so pale and red blush was covering his cheek. His body was trembling of coldness, as wind crushed his wet body. His breathing was also unstable as it was a bit rough and heavy than any usual breathing.

Akashi widen his eyes as something hit his realization.

He quickly touch the smaller boy's forehead with his palm.. it was burning!

He, known as the village devil will not be so mean to leave a small sick boy alone plush he's pleading for help.

Although Akashi didn't know who was this boy and how could the boy got wet or any stuff regarding the boy (though he still didn't let his guard down), he didn't waste anymore time and lift the smaller boy in bridal style and kick his door closed, without locking it. That doesn't matter as he quickly need to take care of this sick boy first. He lift the boy inside his house and he ordered his servant to prepare a change of small size clothes and some towel with hot water.

After his servants give what he asked for, he quickly get into action. He change the boy's wet clothes to the new one and he put hot towel above the boy's forehead.

Now, he's just waiting of the shorter boy's awakening.

* * *

30 minutes have passed and there haven't been a sign of the brown haired boy awakening. Akashi just sip the green tea that had been served for him when Akashi asked his servant to brought him. Akashi just sit in a seiza* way, waiting very patiently. Sitting, facing his house _'Gravel "river" in garden at daisen-in'*_.

Why did he patiently wait for the brown haired boy awakening? Of course, later he will extract some information from the boy but first, he need to take him care as the first way of an easy method of getting infos.

Then, he finally heard a sound of movement from the bed covers that was being pulled away so that the person inside could be relief from the heavy and hot covers. Indicating that the brown boy has at last woke up and was positioning himself in a sitting position.

"Ah, you wake up finally." Started Akashi as he turn his head facing the brown hair boy.

The brown haired boy quickly hide himself inside the covers seeing Akashi's face that from his view, looked so scary and menacing, especially Akashi's smirk and eyes, that looks really sharp as if he could dig deep down what secrets the boy hide. And not only that, he was so scared at the aura that Akashi gives out as it really felt so authoritative. "U-umm.. e-etto… ye-yes.." He mumbled an answer from behind the covers, only letting his eyes that was uncovered.

Akashi smirk and arise from his seating and walk slowly beside where was the boy sat. He first ruffle softly on the boy's hair, feeling the soft hair smash with his palm and next cupping on boy's pale face. The boy just quickly shut his eyes.

"Now, don't close your eyes." Stated Akashi in a commanding yet soft tone as he take the towel from boy's grip with his right hand and put it inside the bucket full of water beside that was not moved away from the futon*. He then continue to cupped the boy's face.

The boy slowly agreed on the command, afraid that something bad will be done to him unless the command was being done. The boy was now looking straight at Akashi red and gold eyes. The red blush that was earlier from due to his sick and now there was still some trace wad added at how beautiful both color combination.

The boy was attracted of it's color. There seems to be a magnet coming from the eyes that pulled him towards Akashi.

"Now, tell me your name."

"Fu-furihata..Kouki…" Answer Furihata in a very low voice, almost as if he was whispering.

"Kouki.. huh? It suits you." Compliment Akashi with his smirk still plastered on his pale feature.

Immediately more blush was seen from Furihata's face. "A-ano… th-that's the first ti-time.. someone pr-praised me..than-thank you.." Commented Furihata timidly since he couldn't hide his blushing face behind the cover as he was still locked with Akashi addicting gaze.

Akashi narrowed his eyes dangerously as he needed to extract some answers from Furihata, which scared him. "Why is that so? Does it have the connection of your fever?"

"….Ye-yes…"

"Tell me."

"Wh-why..?"

Akashi smirk at Furihata's refusal in telling him the reason He was quiet amuse although Furihata is a shy and timid person, he dare to refuse to a person that holds more authority. Which suddenly a sudden switched was turned on from Akashi as his body suddenly move by itself. kissing Furihata on his forehead.

"E-e-eh..?!" Yelped him surprise as all his face turned red. Now, his face really was like a tomato.

"Why-why.. did you do that?!"

"I'm absolute so answer me, Kouki." Answer Akashi in a very soft yet authoritative tone that his voice seems to hold a really addictive toxic, making Furihata unable to decline.

Furihata look to the other side, away from Akashi's gaze as he frown cutely. Combine it with his blush now, looked irresistible cute in Akashi point of view. It seems that inside, his instinct told him that Furihata is _His_ and _His_ only.

"…. I-I was.. ha-hated by my village.. th-that's why..I was always.. tr-treated badly.. and this time, I was playing outside the village, some children of the vi-village fo-found me and st-started to soaked me wi-with water.." Explained Furihata bitterly but he didn't cry yet he was showing a weak, bitter, awkward smile.

Akashi narrowed his eyes dangerously and decided that Furihata is _His. _The story that Furihata told resulting Akashi angry. So mad that he want to finish off the village. He later need to now where Furihata's village is. To wipe off the people that hurt his Kouki.

"Then, don't return to that village and become mine." Command Akashi.

"E-eh?! I-I can't!" Decline Furihata, panic.

"Why is that?" Again, Akashi asked needing some answer.

"I-I'm grateful to them although I was always treated badly.. I was still given a pla-place to live and food to su-survive.." Answer Furihata honestly and smile a small smile.

Akashi smirk hearing the answer and pull Furihata's face closer to him by his chin. "But you came to _me_ and also, I treated you when you sick. Plus, you're also sleeping at _my_ futon. Nothing is free." Furihata gulped at the explanation. "So, you need to be _mine_ to repay your debt."

Furihata gulp as he knew, he will not win in this argument as Akashi was correct. Everything what Akashi stated was correct. He really do owe Akashi his life and nothing could change the fact. He have no choice other than being his.

Akashi smirk as he look at Furihata's expression, understanding what it means. "I see you understand the situation no? Now, to relief yourself from your stress and to make you more comfortable, I will take you to a short tour." Declare Akashi as he pull Furihata's hands to help him stand up.

"I-I am.. no-not.. re-really.. go-good.. wit-with st-strangers.." Mumbled Furihata.

Akashi chuckled which surprise Furihata at the sudden action. Furihata was quite surprise that he just stand there. He wear off his red haori* and put it around to Furihata softly. "That will make you warm and also, that reason makes it better to meet strangers. Though, I am also a stranger to you."

"Eh-eh..!? me-meanie!" Pouted Furihata bravely. "Bu-but.. yo-you're not a st-stranger.. as I o-owe you my life and you.. let me inside yo-your house.."

Akashi chuckled once again and intertwined his fingers with Furihata's. "My name is not you. I am Akashi Seijuuro."

"A-A-Akashi-kun.. " Furihata spelled as he blush that his fingers was intertwined with Akashi's.

"Shall we go, Kouki?" Asked Akashi as he walked towards the sliding door, ready to open it. Furihata gulped and was shaking a bit afraid to meet new people but nodded anyways. Well, he needed to prepare himself if he was again bullied or hated by the villagers in here.

Thus, Akashi open the sliding door and they exited, heading outside the village wherever Akashi leads them.

* * *

**A/N: Yeay done..! Hope you enjoy this though! XDD Ah, but I will delete this fic and replace with another one (from one of my several ideas) because this is just a trial fic and.. also, i will be writing a sequel of this series if I get a lot of response from it though..**

**So, if you want this to be continue + wondering about the sequel ...Please do leave a review here and at the future, really appreciate it!**

**- Haori: A hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, usually wear by men.**

**- Futon: A traditional japanese bed that consist only of added mattresses and quilts.  
**

**- Gravel "river" in garden at Daisen-in: Search wikipedia of "Daisen-in" for more information since I can't explain it #slap.**


End file.
